How to Rock A Crush
by JaylaHeart
Summary: Everyone knows that Kevin isn't so smooth with the ladies, but what happens when he starts to fall for one of the Perfs?  First ever FanFic for How To Rock! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

How To Rock A Crush

**A.N. First Ever FanFic For How To Rock!**

It was lunchtime, where Kacey, Zander, Kevin, Stevie and Nelson were all eating sloppy joes. Their band, Gravity 5, had a gig on Friday, so they were all playfully arguing over the verse of a song.

"Are you sure?" Kasey was pretty confused. "I thought we would do a more progressive feeling there, and then really punch it when we got to the chorus."

"No, you stay really quiet and _then _punch it, out of no where."

Zander thought he knew everything.

"Can we forget this guys?" Kevin, as usual, didn't want to focus. "We've still got, like three days. We'll figure it out at practice this afternoon. Except me, I can't come. I have a dentist appointment. On another note, look what I got!" Kevin reached into his pocket and got out a piece of hard candy in a wrapper about at big as a marshmallow. Kasey looked disgusted.

"What is _that?_"

"They're called sugar stones! My neighbor's Dad works at that candy factory across town, and they're going to start selling these soon, so he gave my Dad a few to give to people to try to see what they think. Then my Dad gave them to me! Wanna try one? I brought one for everyone!"

"I'm good." Stevie was blunt. "What are those even made of?"

"I'll take a guess." Said Nelson Sarcastically.

"So who wants one?" Asked Kevin a bit too naively. There was silence. Kevin shrugged, and said "More for me!" And by the time the bell rang, he had all of them while the others watched in disgust.

A few minutes later, the five were sitting in history class waiting for Mr. March to get back from the teachers lounge with his coffee. They spotted the Perfs stroll casually into class and take their seats, but instead of ignoring them like usual, Kevin actually shot a flirty grin at Grace and said.

"What's up?"

The rest of the gang looked at each other with odd looks, but Grace almost looked touched.

"Hey Kevin!"She said sweetly.

Then, Kevin actually got up and sat down next to her. Molly was taken aback, but let it slide. For all she knew, Grace could be messing with Kevin. Just then, Mr. March walked in and started talking about a history test on Friday, one for which no one was prepared for, but pretended to care about. Kasey, Zander, Stevie and Nelson all had the misfortune of watching Kevin flirt with Grace the entire class. Luckily, as soon as the bell rang, they pulled him away from Grace, and tried to talk to him in between classes. Unfortunately, there was a big commotion in the halls, so they didn't get to, and they didn't have any classes together for the rest of the day. They also couldn't talk to him at practice because of his dentist appointment. This would have to wait until morning, and none of the other four could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few minutes before the bell rang, Kasey and the group spotted Kevin.

"Kevin!" Kasey flagged him down.

"Hey!"

"What's wrong with you?" Kasey knew she was limited to about two minutes, so she cut to the chase.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kevin as if he had no idea about the problem at hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Kasey yelled, a little too loudly, catching the attention of a nearby teacher. She quieted down a little and continued.

"Kevin, yesterday you were flirting with Grace King, I think you have some explaining to do!"

"Yeah, I can't say I really get that either. Guess what though, yesterday, I showed my dentist those sugar stones, and he just about fainted. It was hilarious!"

Before Kasey got to pester him any more about it, the bell rang and a teacher yelled

"GET TO CLASS PEOPLE!"

and everyone scattered.

After lunch, and more Sugar Stones for Kevin, it was time for history, where the class was filling in a study guide. To Kasey's relief, Kevin seemed entirely back to normal, so she let her guard down. After class, Kasey started getting her things together while debating with Stevie what kind of test was the easiest to take, short answer or multiple choice. Out of the corner of her eye, Kasey saw Kevin start walking towards Grace, but didn't pay much attention, because really he was walking towards the door. After turning around real quick to grab her backpack, Kevin was actually talking to Grace! Before Kasey had a chance to do anything, she saw Grace smiling and nodding, and then heard her say

"Sure! Meet me over on the west wing at three o' clock. We could go get milkshakes or something!" And she grabbed her purse and leave. At this point, Kasey and Stevie didn't care about being late for class, they were going to figure this out now. No such luck. Kasey tried though.

"Kevin, did you just ask Grace out?"

"Yeah! We're meeting at three o' clock!" And he ran out of the room before Kasey could stop him. Kasey had no choice but to go to her next class, but she was confused beyond understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In between seventh and eighth periods, with just one class left in the day, Kasey finally caught up with Kevin.

"Kevin!" She sharply yelled.

"Yeah?" He spun around.

"What was that about?"

"About what?"

"Back in history! With Grace! Hello?"

"Oh yeah, I dunno." He tried to start walking away, but Kasey pulled him back.

"Kevin you asked her out! You're meeting her for milkshakes at three o' clock!"

Kevin's eyes widened. "Oh."

"So you don't still want to go with her?"

"Gross! No way!"

"So why'd you ask her out?"

"I don't know."

"So you don't want to go?"

"No."

"Good. What are you going to do?"

Kevin asked like it was obvious, "Not... go?"

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"You don't know Grace like I do. If her date bails, she would do things you wouldn't imagine."

"Like what?"

"You don't want to know, but let's just say, she has an embarrassing picture of everyone in this school, and a Facebook account."

"I can't cancel this date, can I?"

"What do you think?"

Kevin gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What am I going to do?" Kevin was stressing.

"You have to go!" Urged Kasey.

"I know."

"I got it!" Kasey's face flashed to life. "You go, pretend everything's normal, and the just tell her you're not really interested, or something."

"Yeah Kasey, you can count on me to not louse that up."

"You have a point. Wait! You guys are going to Juice, right?"

"Yeah, where are you going here?"

"I'll come with you."

"But won't Grace see you?"

"Not if I pretend to work there."

"VERY smart! Then, if anything goes wrong, you'll be there to rescue me."

"Exactly."

"Kasey, you have good ideas."

"Thank you!" Kasey said as she did a little curtsey.

An hour later, Kasey was dressed in a purple shirt with a yellow baseball cap, and was hiding behind a bush. Grace and Kevin walked in, and Kasey could tell that Kevin was trying not to cringe at everything that Grace did, and if Grace wasn't so... let's just say naive, she would probably have him in a choke hold by now. Kevin went and got two Blueberry Blazmatazes for him and Grace, and sat down at a table. Kasey pretended to clean off some tables, but was listening to Grace and Kevin. Kevin was trying to small talk about a basketball game a little bit, but Grace wasn't really listening. Just then, Kevin pulled a sugar stone out of his pocket to munch on, and that's when it hit Kasey. She knew then why all of this was happening.

A.N. Please R&R! Also, please go take my poll on my profile page! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as it hit Kasey why this was happening, she knew she needed to tell Kevin. And before he ate that sugar stone. Thinking on her feet, she ran up to the counter and said into the microphone

"Kevin, you are wanted at the counter, you were short on payment, Kevin."

Then she ducked behind the counter before any other employee could see her. When Kevin walked up, she grabbed his arm and ran to a part of the building where Grace couldn't see them. She was going to burst with excitement.

"Kevin! I figured this out!"

"You mean the Grace thing?"

"Yeah, you keep flirting with her, but then a little while later, you hate her again. Reach into your pocket."

Kevin got in his pocket and pulled out a sugar stone.

"So?" He looked confused.

"Kevin! You only like Grace after you've had a sugar stone! Don't you get it? The "sugar energy" from them makes you like Grace, then when it wears off, you don't like her anymore!"

Kevin's eyes widened. "Woah! No way! I get it now! So I never actually liked Grace?"

"No!"

Kevin sighed. "That's a relief. Now-" But before he got to finish that thought, a perky blonde girl appeared behind them. The most evil look on her face since one of Batman's villans.

A.N. Short I know, but I'll update soon! Please go take my poll on my profile page!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Here it is! Chapter 6! Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 6

"G-gra-a-cee!" Kevin stammered. "I thought you were at our table!"

"Did I hear what I thought I heard?"

"That depends... what did you hear?"

"I heard that you never liked me a all!"

"No! No no no no, Grace, Kasey's just crazy, I don't know what she's saying!"

"Why would you do that to me?"

Kevin smiled, with that light bulb look on his face. "I wouldn't. You know that. Let's go to the park." He said as he popped a Sugar Stone in his mouth. He turned around and nodded at Kasey and said "See ya!" Kasey couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

An hour later, Kasey's doorbell rang. It was Kevin, alone, thank goodness. Kasey was bursting with questions.

"Did it work?"

"Yep. I ate a Sugar Stone, talked to her all flirty for a while, then, when it wore off, I came here! And when she asks me to go somewhere with her again, I'll say I'm busy until she gives up!"

"Kevin you're a genius!"

"I know."

After talking for a few more minutes, Kevin went home for dinner, and Kasey got online and looked up the phone number of the factory that made the Sugar Stones. She called them and told them _all about _their problems. They said that they would look into it, and likely cease production.

Grace eventually gave up on Kevin, and Kevin, nor the entire world never had another sugar stone again. As is the way every story has to end, all was finally normal.

**A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought of my whole story!**


End file.
